


First Meeting

by commanderfett



Series: Teniir legacy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderfett/pseuds/commanderfett
Summary: Bralova Teniir meets her ancestor: Revan.  AU for Shadow of Revan.





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Revan--or Revana Dinui--is still a big WIP because I cannot play KOTOR right now, but I have gotten plenty of info from friends and from YouTube.
> 
> Theron Shan is still a descendant of Revan's here, but with Bastila Shan, obviously. My Revan started two different family lines.
> 
> This Revan is only for the Teniir legacy.
> 
> Shebs = butt, ass  
> Serim = accurate, correct  
> Utreekove = idiots, fools  
> Aliit = Clan

Bralova’s body still ached from childbirth.  She didn’t want to be on this disgusting, corrupted jungle.  She wanted to be with her crew, with Torian, with her newborn daughter Ruusa.  But as fate would have it, work was calling.

This was not a meeting she was looking forward to.  She was, in a way, looking forward to killing Vitiate eventually, though that opportunity would come at a later date.  Now she was looking for an ancestor: Revan.

She’d heard about the woman from her studies, both on Mandalore and on Korriban.  The Mandalorians’ opinions of her varied, but usually regarded her as a powerful leader.  The Sith viewed her as an unfortunate part of their history; they had no love for one of theirs who had returned to the Jedi.

How was Revan going to react when she learned her descendant was a Sith, or rather, a Mandalorian taken from her family as a teen?  That the current Mand’alor was an Imperial puppet?  That the Empire was back, and even fuller of shit than before?

She was broken out of her thoughts by the sight of a hooded figure ahead of her.  She didn’t need to see her face to know who it was; her power gave her away.

“Revan?”

The woman turned to face Bralova.  The Wrath took a step back; Revan’s resemblance to her was astonishing.  Her ancestor had a darker complexion, but her hair was raven black, and her eyes as green as the grass of Alderaan.  Her cheekbones were sharp, and her stare was hypnotic.  She took a step back from Bralova.  “Who are you?”  Her accent was somewhat Republic, but more polished than Theron Shan’s own accent.  “Why did they resurrect me?”

“The Revanites--”

“Revanites?!”  Revan’s teeth gnashed.  “Who are these people?  Why do they claim to follow me?”

Bralova reached out to her with the Force.  “Please, Revan, you must listen to me.  They’re cultists who follow your Sith teachings.  They want you to bring peace to the galaxy.”

“Peace?!”  Revan studied her surroundings.  “While I’ve been exploring this putrid planet, I’ve seen soldiers, Sith, Jedi, walkers, battle droids...they wouldn’t know peace if it walked up and bit them on the shebs.”

“I know.  And you should know: I’m your descendant.  You were married to Canderous Ordo, serim?”

“Canderous...”  Revan shrugged off the thought and studied the woman’s face.  “You share many features with me, yes, but I know those tattoos.  You’re Sith.  I left those utreekove years ago.”

“The Sith take children against their parents’ wills too.”  Bralova rolled up her right sleeve to reveal a mythosaur skull tattoo.  “Aliit Teniir.  We’re small but tight.”

“As you should be.”  Revan’s mind still raced, trying to absorb all this information.  She wanted to go back to sleep, to be at peace again.  

But the galaxy, again, wouldn’t let her.


End file.
